


The Wedding Pact

by thescienceofshipping



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Pre-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofshipping/pseuds/thescienceofshipping
Summary: Albus and Gellert married in that fated summer of 1899. A wedding vow is much more powerful than a blood pact.





	1. Chapter 1

Albus and Gellert met when they were seventeen.

They married three months later.

It had been a shock when they had. There had been no witnesses, no formal ceremony, no plans. It had simply been the two of them making a vow of the legal kind.

Aunt Bathilda had taken it the best. After a moment of fretting about how they were both so young, and checking more than once that Albus hadn’t been forced into it she relaxed and embraced them both. She adored her nephew and now her new nephew in law. She thought that they were adorable together.

Aberforth had taken it worse. Much worse. He had thrown a fit loud enough to rouse the neighbours (not that that was new) and then declared that he would never live under the same roof as _him_. Gellert had rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his husband who struggled and failed to explain that just because he was married now it wouldn’t take away from taking care of his siblings.

Albus had wanted to break the news gently to Ariana but alas Aberforth had made that impossible. The young girl had a fit of her own which eventually quieted only when her brothers had. Gellert watched them with disdain. There was only one Dumbledore that he loved. The younger two were baggage.

Gellert moved in that night, enchanting his things to float right from his room at Bathilda’s into the room where he had spent most nights over the last few months. They settled haphazardly in Albus’s small room. He really had to convince Albus to have them move into his parent’s former room. It wasn’t like they needed it anymore

* * *

 

“They’ll adjust, won’t they,” Albus asked that night, head resting on his husband’s bare chest. Gellert ran a hand through his hair. “I mean, you’re wonderful. They just need to realize that.”

“Yes, darling,” Gellert purred, leaning down for a kiss. He didn’t much care if Aberforth and Ariana ever liked him. He would have shipped them off somewhere for the Ministry to take care of if it wasn’t for Albus. And poor Albus was so devoted to them.

Albus gazed up at Gellert. “I mean it, Gellert. You knew that they were a package deal if you wanted me. I expect you to be good to them.”

Albus had such a large heart. Gellert only wished that every part of it belonged to him. “I will, Albus. I love you too much to do otherwise.”

Albus relaxed and gave Gellert a kiss. “It will be easier once Aberforth goes back to school. We can hire a nurse for Ariana.” Aberforth wanted to drop out but Albus refused to allow it. He wouldn’t let his brother ruin his life.

Gellert hummed in response and began to play with Albus’s auburn hair. Hopefully he would eventually be able to convince Albus to send his sister away to a home for people like her. He certainly had no intention of playing nurse maid to a broken little girl in Godrics Hallow for the rest of his life.

He had much bigger plans than that.


	2. Chapter 2

Gellert was pouring over a book when he heard Albus chuckle. “What?”

“Nothing,” Albus said, hiding his smile. “You just look so serious like that.”

Gellert rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m serious. Finding the Hallows is key to our plan.”

Albus got up and wrapped his arms around Gellert. “I know, love. But can’t we at least pretend to have a honeymoon?” They had been married only two days.

Gellert smirked and leaned into the touch. “You wouldn’t love me if I was a man who liked to lay around while there’s work to be done.”

“No,” Albus allowed. He leaned in for a kiss. “But I can think of something else for us to do.” He ran a hand down his husband’s chest.

Gellert deepened the kiss and proceeded to pull Albus into his lap. “Perfect fit,” he teased.

“Please, we’re practically the same height,” Albus said, rolling his eyes in a good natured way before going back to the kisses.

They remained like that for a while until the sound of something breaking rung out. Albus stiffened. “I should see what that is.”

Gellert kept his arms tight around Albus. “Let them take care of it,” he said. “We’re busy.”

Albus swatted his husband’s hands to let go. “I have to make sure that everyone’s safe, Gellert. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Gellert scowled as his husband left him to check up on the kids. Albus’s attention should be on their plans. And on his husband, of course.

* * *

 

What had broken was a mirror that one of Aberforth’s goats had tipped over. Apparently the boy had tried to bring it inside to amuse Ariana. Albus was incredibly annoyed as he tidied the broken glass with a spell and ensured that the animal would remain outside.

“I was just trying to make her laugh,” Aberforth argued. “I’m the only one that pays attention to her anyways.”

Albus frowned. “I spend all of my time taking care of you two. I just want to spend a few hours uninterrupted with my husband.”

Aberforth scowled in response. “Your husband,” he spat. “Is why Ariana is upset. She’s afraid of him.” And so was he if he was being honest. There was something very off about the strange boy who had waltzed into his brother’s life and now had his heart on a string.

“Don’t put your own feelings on her,” Albus snapped. “Gellert has been nothing but kind to the both of you. Kinder to you than he has to be.”

Aberforth shook his head. “You can’t see it. You’re too love sick to see that your perfect husband isn’t so perfect after all.”

Albus’s hand automatically went to his wand. He had to pull away from it. “I won’t hear another word against Gellert. This is his home now too. Now leave before I make you stay outside with your goats.”

Aberforth gave Albus a dirty look and stalked off. His brother was blind to the truth.

Upstairs, where Gellert was secretly listening with a spell, he smiled. Perhaps he wouldn’t have to turn Albus against his siblings. His siblings were doing a good enough job of that on their own.


End file.
